


Standoffish

by Samuraiter



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F, Loyalty Kink, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: Selena is in the bath to think about what she has done wrong, but Camilla has come to join her to show her what she has done right.
Relationships: Camilla/Luna | Selena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Standoffish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuelCast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelCast/gifts).



> There are references to violence in this story (because Camilla), but not enough to warrant a full-on "Graphic Violence" tag, IMO.
> 
> Always a pleasure to write Camilla, so ... a hat tip to the requester! Hope you enjoy!

Selena submerged herself up to her nose in the bath, resisting the temptation to exhale and turn her breath into bubbles. She had already cleaned herself up before climbing into the tub, per custom, and had resigned herself to soaking in the hot water in order to collect her thoughts.

As it happened, she had a _ton_ of thoughts to collect.

**Thought No. 1:** The tub belonged to Camilla, not to her. **Thought No. 2:** Camilla had invited her to use said tub after their most recent battle. **Thought No. 3:** Camilla was waiting for her to emerge from said tub.

_It's because she's worried about me, that's all,_ she told herself. _She's always worried about me. And that last battle didn't go so well_. She ran one hand along her ribs on her right side, still tender to the touch despite Elise and her mastery of healing. _Yeah, I ... was stupid, this time. Lady Camilla's probably mad at me, and I really can't blame her for that_.

The thought made her pause. _No. I'm sure she's annoyed at me, but not mad. I've seen her mad_. Her memory took her back to the battle, Camilla flying down to rescue her, her axe gleaming as she scattered the bandits, each swing taking a head or a limb. _No, she's ... not mad at me. She's terrifying when she's angry_. She remembered her eyes – so kind to the people she loved, but every ounce of Dragon blood in her veins came to the surface when she was enraged. Selena had never seen anything like it, at least before coming to the nameless world that Camilla called home.

"Selena, dear? I'm coming in." The door had no lock on it, after all. "Hmm? Brooding? If you do too much of that, you'll get wrinkles between your eyes." Her eyes had become kind again, nothing but serenity.

Selena looked up at her, not concerned about her modesty – it was _impossible_ to be concerned about modesty in the presence of Camilla, and she had long been used to having her liege see her in only her skin. "I'm sorry. You've got every right to be upset. I wasn't careful."

Camilla sat on the stool next to the tub. "Oh, I'm not angry. You tried a little too hard and did a little too much. Everybody overreaches." She smiled. "That's why I try not to be too far from you at any given time." The smile faded. "You're ... looking at me like you're frightened of me. Is it – ?" She averted her eyes for a second, looking a little embarrassed. "Ah. You're not used to seeing me in full bloom on the battlefield. I see." She tilted her head. "That's as much a part of me as everything else you know about me, dear. I'm sorry if it doesn't sit well with you, but I can't really change it."

"I-I know you can't. It just took me aback, that's all. I'm used to seeing you like this –" A strained smile. "– not like _that_. Maybe I'm a little spoiled."

"Spoiled?" Camilla stood up and untied her dressing gown. "I don't think you quite know what 'spoiled' is, Selena. Make room for me, will you?"

"I –" Selena found herself unable to object as a very naked Camilla slid into the tub next to her. "I, um, thought you'd already had your bath?"

"Oh, I did, but you weren't in it." Camilla gathered Selena up in her arms, smiling as her retainer blushed at the contact. "Haven't we discussed this before? The more standoffish you get, the more I want to snuggle you up and keep you. I don't mind if you take risks in battle. I do the same. But don't think you can push me away." Her voice remained playful, but her eyes had a darkness to them. "That's one thing I just won't allow."

"I ... understand." Selena became very quiet. "You think I'll run away?"

"There's always been a bit of the rabbit in you. I can smell it." She hugged Selena around her middle, using her free hand to stroke her long hair. "I'll tell you a story, and you can tell me if I'm right or not. Once upon a time –" She took a deep breath. "– there was a girl who wanted nothing more than to live a charmed life in a time of peace. But! Something awful happened, and she found herself forced to become a warrior. She learned quickly, and she did well, but ... it just wasn't enough. So she fled. She had no choice. And now, any time she encounters trouble, there's always this one little part of her, no matter how brave she is, that thinks of running." She leaned down, whispering in her ear. "Am I close to the truth, Selena?"

"Close enough," Selena mumbled. "What will you do, Camilla?"

"You're afraid I'll ... hurt you?" She kissed Selena on the cheek. "Well, I might as well be honest: If you run, I'll certainly _want_ to. So! The best thing I can do is give you a compelling reason not to run, to prove to you that you're safer by my side than you ever were at ... home." The pause before 'home' told Selena that it was unwise to underestimate her liege when it came to her intuition. "You already know that I love you, don't you?"

That made Selena stiffen in her arms. "You tell a lot of people that you love them, Lady Camilla. What makes me different from anybody else?"

"Hmm. I suppose it's a character flaw of mine." She used one finger to make Selena tilt her head to one side, exposing her neck. "Well, look at it this way: If anything happens to you, and you're gone, I don't have another Selena on hand, now, do I? If I tell you I love you, and I lose you, at least I told you. In this case, though –" She kissed her on the neck. "– I don't think telling you's going to be enough, so I should probably show you."

"H-How did you – ?" Her question ended in a gasp as Camilla reached one slender hand beneath the water and squeezed her thigh.

"You think I can't tell when a woman is deeply interested in another woman? Oh, come now." She nipped at her collarbone. "You try so hard for me all the time. Did you think I wouldn't notice all of that effort?" She almost cackled. "Oh, I'm going to take time for your ... _punishment_."

"P-Punishment?! Ah!" The punishment in question seemed to take the form of Camilla moving her hand from her thigh to between her legs as she leaned down and sucked on her breast. _This is –_ Selena admitted defeat. _Who am I kidding? I think I've been waiting for this for about as long as I've been in this world. I just can't be honest with myself, and –_ Her next thought turned into a garble as Camilla changed up the way she touched her.

"What did I tell you about brooding? That's a no-no, dear." Another whisper in the ear. "And committing a no-no means I'll have to go that ... much ... more ... _slowly_." Her deft fingertips expressed that expertise, and Selena released a low moan. "Just because I love you doesn't mean I'll let you come so easily. Why, the sun's not even set outside yet. I have plenty of time."

Camilla did not release Selena until the red-haired swordswoman was a quivering mess in her arms, mumbling apologies and promises never to leave her, along with vows to reciprocate all of the affection she had received.

And Camilla asked, at the end, "Now, was that so hard, love?"

**END**.


End file.
